Today, professional sports and entertainment events are selling physical tickets. As a result, individuals are required to purchase a physical ticket to attend a live event. However, the physical tickets can be very expensive and a group of friends may not be able to attend the event together because not everyone can afford to pay for the physical tickets. As a result, some individuals may not be able to attend the event and share the experience with their friends.